Gaaralover
by hinata411cute
Summary: gaara fall for rock lee sister A little ooc


Gaara-lover

Your Name: Mimi Rock Rock Lee sister sorry I do not Know Rock lee last name if it is lee or rock

Age you're 13 everyone else is 14 but Tenten and Neji and rock Lee are 15.

Past: Your Rock Lee sister but when you where 3 years old you where kind napped by the sand village. No one was your friend but Gaara He is your best friend. When you where a kid you where the only person to talk to Gaara so you're his best friend.

Power: You have a demon of the forest in you that's why you and Gaara are best friends.

What your like: Your kind of shy but in a cold way if you could you would blow up the world. You are a gothic, emo, Punk girl.

What you look like: You have long black hair with blue and purple highlights. Your nose and tongue priest. You where a black tank top that shows your stomach and a black miny skirt and boots that go up to your knee.

_You jest go back form the sand village when your brother rock lee ask you if you want to go to a party at Hinata's Hinata's is your best friend. You say that you would go. At the party you see Hinata and Naruto dating, Shino and Ino dating Neji and Tenten dating Sasuke and Sukara dating and Temari and Shikamaru also dating so you go and sit by Gaara who is looking at the moon. You sit down next to him you say hi and he look at you and kind of smiles. You two start talking and then Hinata says that we should play spin the bottles you guys sit down with ever one else but his was not normal spin the bottle when it landed on some one you had to play 7 minutes heaven with them. . You spanned the bottle and it landed on lee. And you say there is no way in that you would make out with your brother so you spin again and land on…_

_Would make out with your brother so you spin again and land on…_

_It land on no other than Gaara your brother get kind of mad that you have it play 7 minutes in haven with Gaara after the big fight in the exams. Okay if you do not know what I am talking a bout then you do not watch the show or even read the books if you do know what I am talking about good for you ____. You and Gaara go in to the closet and its dark and your glad because if it was not Gaara would see you blushing. As you and Gaara sit down in the closet he start to talk and you sit their linsing. As you both are a bout to live Gaara kisses you on the cheek and you blush as you and him leave the closet. Lee comes up to u and ask if he did any thing to you and your like know. But in you mind your thing man I wish I would of made out with Gaara in sides Gaara head Mimi looks really hot in the light o my god am I falling for her_

_You guys where all talking when all of the sudden a big boom in the outer room gets you all up your all chinnin sorry I suck at spelling so you go to see what happened and its Itachi. With him he has all his peoples with him as you all start to fight someone hits you in the back and the last thing you see before you black out is Gaara coming to u. Then Itachi kid naps you and leaves._

_Then Itachi kid naps you and leaves_

_At Hinata's house is everyone okay Saruka asks. Everyone says Yea. But then Gaara says wheres Mimi. Lee looks around and says that Itachi's has you. Gaara and everyone split up in to teams to tried and find you. The teams are Saruka and Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, Gaara and lee, Terima and Shikamaru, and so on. _

_Whit Itachi look Mimi its not you but I need more power and by killing you or hiving you have my kid I will be more powerful then ever. U you will never have my demon because my friend will kill you first. Then Itachi walks over and kisses you and tries to tinge you but you bit his tongue he slapped you and says if I want to kiss u I can and there is nothing you can do about it you changed to the bed you stay like that for days when Itachi tries to feed you will not eat. _

_You can barley stay a watch because you have barley any energy left you start to black to but you see Gaara and your brother Gaara runs over to you and you see him and smile a small smile and black out. Gaara grabs you so you do not fall and talks you to the hospital as he gets you there the Nin look at you and say they may not be able to save you._

_The Nin looks at you and says they may not be able to save you._

_Gaara looks at them like if you do not save her I will kill you. The Nin look at Gaara and take u in to the emerges room. Gaara sit in the watching room for 5 hours after some time on of the doctors come out and says Gaara-sama (I do not know y I put that there)qt hits head readily we do not think she will make it until mooring. Gaara gets really made and says you baba I think that how it spelled if not message me and tell me how its spelled go back in there and save her. Gaara sits there and thinks how when you where kids._

_Flash back…_

_You where about 6 Gaara and you talked some but not that much. Gaara sees you crying and comes over to you and you tell him that no one ever wants to talk to you he say that you and him should be friends and you and him have been friend ever seeker then._

_End flash back…_

_The Nin come out of your room and they tell Gaara that you're in a coma and may no ever wacky up but that Gaara goes in their any way. Two weeks go by and your b-day is in two weeks. Gaara say to you that he loves you but remember your in a coma. In side your head I hear some one. Gaara kisses you on your forehead at that moment you…_

_Gaara kisses you on your forehead at that moment you…_

_You smiled and woke up. You see a small blush coming on his face as he sees you smile. You tire to move but a pain comes over your body. He says not to move. You smile and say but you kissed me so I should get to kiss you back shouldn't I. and with that u kissed Gaara. You started to blush when the Nin came in to give you your meads. You look at Gaara and say you do not want to take them cause they will make you fall a sleep. Gaara looks at you and kisses you and says for you to take them and that he will not leave you. ._

_Gaara keeps his promise and in a few days you leave and go to your house. When you get home you and Gaara are making out in your leaving when Rock Lee comes in and see his little sister making out with this monster in my story lee dose not like Gaara. He says for you to say well by so you say well by to Gaara and Gaara leaves and lee starts yelling at you for making out with Gaara. You get kind of mad but you go to your room and turn linkin park on to get on lee never. _


End file.
